Conventionally, electronic devices such as an organic electroluminescence element, a solar cell, a secondary cell and electronic paper have been manufactured by vapor deposition, a wet process (spin coating method, casting method, ink-jet method, spraying method, printing method) and such like (hereinafter, also called a coating method), which have been performed by batch production or single sheet production. Thus, an inspection process of electrical characteristics and such like of the electronic devices has been also performed by the batch or sheet.
As the inspection process, specifically, there has been known a technique of sequentially receiving an inspection pallet loaded with a plurality of light emitting panels which are set to conduct a current and performing determination of the inspection of electrical and optical characteristics for each of the light emitting panels (for example, see patent document 1).
However, instead of such batch production and single sheet production, attention has been recently paid to production by a so-called roll-to-roll system of performing coating on a rolled film (continuous flexible substrate) since it facilitates continuous production.
The roll-to-roll system which has higher productivity than that of the batch production and the single sheet production is also desired in the above inspection process of electronic devices. However, even when produced by the roll-to-roll system, each of the electronic devices is actually conveyed intermittently to be inspected. As an example, there is a technique of intermittently conveying, in the longer direction, a tape-shaped thin film successively formed of a plurality of film substrates on which semiconductor chips are mounted and performing functional verification for each of the semiconductor chips (see patent document 1, for example). Thus, the inspection process is normally performed by the intermittent inspection of single sheet or roll-to-roll, which does not sufficiently make use of merits of high productivity of the roll-to-roll system.
On the other hand, there is known an apparatus which can appropriately measure the surface resistivity of a conductive sheet by conveying the long conductive sheet, though it is not the electronic devices (see patent document 3, for example). In such case, since the conductive sheet is used, electricity can pass thoroughly, the current can be conducted easily by a conduction unit contacting appropriate portions of the conductive sheet, and the surface conductivity can be measured.